Drake Swyfte
Background Drake Swyfte was born the eldest son to Dorian and Elizabeth Swyfte. Despite both parents being accomplished mages, Drake never developed any magical talent; much to the shegrin of his father. He was brought up near his family's ancestral home of Dragonfang Keep before heading off to the wilderness of Aasauria answering the royal writ of King Reddima XXIV which gave brave souls the chance to earn fame and glory as adventurers in the frontier. Since then he became King of New Dragoza, a city which he has found belongs to him by birthright as he is a descendant of the Holonoc bloodline, the ancient rulers of Aasauria. Physical Description Drake stands a little over 5'10" with a lean muscular physique, brownish red hair, and green eyes. He favors his father in terms of facial features, but his mother's genes have softened them. Drake tends to wear his hair slicked back, and long; down to his shoulders. Over his forehead he wears a thin crown of silver dragons and sapphires crafted by one of Dragoza's elder smiths. His armor is made from the scales of an emerald mere-dragon that specialized in wicked charges; a power Drake has seemingly tapped in order to make his own attacks more deadly. And across his left shoulder is an azure cloak which covers his left side, a silvered steel chain connects it with the armored shoulder guard underneath. Life as King Though Drake never intended to be a king, he accepted the responsibility if only to grant his loyal companions the opportunity to better themselves. Once his fledgling kingdom gained some measure of standing, however, Drake became enthralled with the task of helping his people in any capacity he could. However devoted to the cause he is; however, his lack of patience for paperwork has caused no small measure of grief for his advisors. Drake is still an adventurer at heart, and this burning passion inside of him coupled with his absolute faith in his council and advisors allows him to believe that his heroic antics are justified and all in the kingdom's best interest. Fighting Style Being somewhat of a scholar in the subject of history and warfare, Drake has adopted many traits of different warriors and teachers into his fighting style. His opening gambit is his own take on the dragon knight's leaping strike; a charge which uses a combination of an acrobatic leap and a heavy gravity-aided slash. After his leaping charge, he relies on an altered form of Galladian highlander fencing. When he drops his weapon, he resorts to boxing. Using his great strength to easily overcome most other boxers. When confronted by Casper Mythril in an exhibition match, Drake was astounded by Casper's signature "Snake Style" and begged Casper to teach it to him. Through rigorous training, Drake finally added this formidable style to his arsenal. At range, Drake is a decent shot with a longbow. When he helped the centaurs of the eastern hills of Aasauria reclaim their lands from the dread cyclops clan, he was granted a powerful artifact, Skybolt, from which he fires arrows with the force of thunder. Though he rarely uses it, Skybolt is one of Drake's most prized possessions. Trivia *Drake is not on the best terms with his father, Dorian who more than anything wanted to pass on his magical knowledge to his son. When his younger brother, Davikk, was born with magic, Dorian's focus went mostly to the newborn; something Drake still wrestles with. *Though fond of them, Drake has never been especially good with women. Some believe the Queen's Blade tournament was staged so that Drake could avoid making the decision of who to marry himself. *Magic is not one of Drake's talents, but he is rather learned about it after many late nights of secretly reading his father's old spellbooks. *Drake can trace his lineage back to Dalza Holonoc, one of the only people in history to ever receive the title Defender of the Realm.